In-Game Outfits
Each group and member have their own specific outfits in the game. Look through this list to find them! μ’s Outfits Honoka * Otonokizaka Winter Uniform * Fresh Fruit Parlor * Haikara Romance (はいからロマンス) * Welcome to the party * Snow halation * Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE (僕らのLIVE 君とのLIFE) Eli * Otonokizaka Winter Uniform * Fresh Fruit Parlor * Eternal Promise (エターナルプロミス) * Snow halation * Forest Fairy Kotori * Otonokizaka Winter Uniform * Fresh Fruit Parlor * Lovely Police (ラブリーポリス) * Welcome to the party * Snow halation * Humming Angel Umi * Otonokizaka Winter Uniform * Fresh Fruit Parlor * Summer Festival Symphony (夏祭りシンフォニー) * Blu Amor * Snow halation * Miracle voyage Rin * Otonokizaka Winter Uniform * Fresh Fruit Parlor * Moonlight Dance (月光の踊り) * Snow halation * After School Cat Maki * Otonokizaka Winter Uniform * Fresh Fruit Parlor * Scarlet Royale (スカーレットロワイヤル) * Snow halation * Dramatic Rose * Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE (僕らのLIVE 君とのLIFE) Nozomi * Otonokizaka Winter Uniform * Fresh Fruit Parlor * Sweet Night Parade (スイートナイトパレード) * Snow halation * Gemini Starbright Hanayo * Otonokizaka Winter Uniform * Fresh Fruit Parlor * Cherry Flutter (チェリーフラッター) * Fleur Rêve * Snow halation Nico * Otonokizaka Winter Uniform * Fresh Fruit Parlor * My Sweet Devil * Snow halation * Whistle of the Morning Star Aqours Outfits Chika * Uranohoshi Girls High School Winter Uniform * Happiness Cheer Girl * Summer Adventure (サマーアドベンチャー) * Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai? * Leo Starbright * Aozora Jumping Heart Riko * Uranohoshi Girls High School Winter Uniform * Happiness Cheer Girl * Royal Angel (ロイヤルエンジェル) * Prelude Blossom * Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai? Kanan * Uranohoshi Girls High School Winter Uniform * Happiness Cheer Girl * The Sea God's Shrine Maiden (海神の巫女) * Bleu Rêve * Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai? Dia * Uranohoshi Girls High School Winter Uniform * Happiness Cheer Girl * Shrine Maiden Dance Step (巫女舞ステップ) * Lapinou・Mimi (ラピヌ・ミミ) * Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai? You * Uranohoshi Girls High School Winter Uniform * Happiness Cheer Girl * Rabbit in Wonderland (ラビットインワンダーランド) * Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai? * Splash Marine * Miracle voyage Yoshiko * Uranohoshi Girls High School Winter Uniform * Happiness Cheer Girl * Haunted Princess (ホーンテッドプリンセス) * Twilight Demon * Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai? * Devil Rocker Hanamaru * Uranohoshi Girls High School Winter Uniform * Happiness Cheer Girl * Dreaming Sheep (ドリーミングシープ) * Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai? * Forest Fairy * Aozora Jumping Heart Mari * Uranohoshi Girls High School Winter Uniform * Happiness Cheer Girl * Bitter & Sweet * Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai? * Whistle of the Morning Star Ruby * Uranohoshi Girls High School Winter Uniform * Happiness Cheer Girl * Fantastic Pierrot (ファンタスティックピエロ) * Lapinou・Mimi (ラピヌ・ミミ) * Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai? Nijigasaki Academy School Idol Club Outfits Ayumu * Nijigasaki Winter Uniform * Yume e no Ippo (夢への一歩) * Exciting Animal (わくわくアニマル) * Exciting Animal Kasumi * Nijigasaki Winter Uniform * Diamond (ダイアモンド) * Exciting Animal (わくわくアニマル) * Exciting Animal Shizuku * Nijigasaki Winter Uniform * Anata no Risou no Heroine (あなたの理想のヒロイン) * Exciting Animal * Miracle Voyage Karin * Nijigasaki Winter Uniform * Starlight * Bleu Tentation * Exciting Animal * Miracle Voyage Ai * Nijigasaki Winter Uniform * Meccha Going!! (めっちゃGoing!!) * Exciting Animal Kanata * Nijigasaki Winter Uniform * Nemuru Mori ni Ikitai na (眠れる森に行きたいな) * Exciting Animal Setsuna * Nijigasaki Winter Uniform * CHASE! * Scarlet Courage Emma * Nijigasaki Winter Uniform * Evergreen * Exciting Animal Rina * Nijigasaki Winter Uniform * Doki Pipo ☆ Emotion (ドキピポ☆エモーション) * Exciting Animal